coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8468 (12th September 2014)
Plot Both Eileen and Liz try to persuade Jason to talk to Tony. Eva tells Kylie she’ll have to confess to David before he realises some of Max’s pills are missing. Gail tells David that Michael is being evasive about his family. David jokes about any skeletons in the cupboard that he may be concealing from them. Deirdre is told about the supposed attack by Eccles. Tracy insists the dog has to go but Deirdre refuses. Amy plays up and Tracy promises her the dog isn't going to be around for much longer. From the adjoining table, Neil chats constantly to Lloyd and Andrea and even buys them all champagne. Kylie insists on giving Max his pills so that David doesn't see any missing. She tries to talk to David but he is too busy seeing to Lily. Pushed by Liz and Eileen, Tony and Jason make up. Mary’s jealous as Dev and Julie make up and enjoy a drink together. A scowling Todd sees Eileen, Tony and Jason all getting along together across the bar of the Rovers. Lloyd can't take Neil's presence anymore and offers to take him outside but Andrea calms him down. Michael tells Gail and Kylie that he and his wife split up when their son was only three and he hasn't seen him since. He tells Kylie how much he admires her and David for the family they have created, making her feel guilty. Deirdre rips into Tracy when she insists that Eccles is put down. Gail urges Michael to get in touch with his son. David gets them to babysit so that he and a reluctant Kylie can go out. Todd seethes as he watches Tony and Jason playing darts together. When he tries to join them he is given the brush-off and Eileen watches as he is rude to Julie. Having had enough of the "anniversary meal", Andrea tells Neil she wants a divorce. David and Kylie go to the bistro. Kylie tells him she's lost a strip of Max's pills. He tells her it's easy to get more from the doctor and she's to stop worrying about such things from now onwards. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Neil Beckett - William Travis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Just Nick's Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva tells Kylie to confess to David before he realises some of Max's pills are missing; Neil continues to taunt Lloyd and Andrea during their meal; and Eileen urges Jason to bury the hatchet with Tony. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,110,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes